


Tonight I'm Gonna Kiss You Tonight

by Missy



Category: This is Spinal Tap (1984)
Genre: As only Tap Can Make It, Double Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, making it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A celebration leads to a kiss that manages to be less awkward than it seems.





	Tonight I'm Gonna Kiss You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edna_blackadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edna_blackadder/gifts).



They’re making it.

Making it in an extremely tiny micronation that’s somewhere between Yugoslavia and Bolivia that Ian says will be au currant with the European upper crust someday, but making it still, with full houses and somewhat enthusiastic audiences. They’ve signed more foreheads in the last week than they have in two years.

And then, at the end of the last gig before they have to climb back on the bus and do it all over again, Nigel kisses David. Right on stage, in front of their promoter, after finishing the fifth encore of Tonight I Wanna Rock You Tonight.

There’s a space, a pause, in which the haze in David’s blue eyes is muzzly and feverish, hungry look, where Nigel considers his options. He can lie about the lighting. The timing. The way David was looking at him. All of the options he might have explored fell away when David grabs his shoulder, and the audience drunkenly, supportively screams. 

But there’s no need to lie. Or even say anything. “Why the bloody hell did you wait so long?” David asks him, and kisses Nigel back.

What the world wants Nigel could care less about. He has all of David’s attention, and life, suddenly, is perfect.


End file.
